Il y a des jours comme ça
by Ccilia
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça où, vraiment, on ferait mieux de rester coucher... Voilà ce que se dit Lily lorsque les problèmes s'enchaînent...


Bonjour, bonjour.

Un petit one shot sans prétention qui m'est venu comme ça, à partir d'une application de la loi de Murphy… En général, quand les problèmes arrivent, ils n'arrivent jamais seuls et ça s'accumule dangereusement. Mais ça permet généralement d'apprécier encore mieux les moments où tout va bien qui arrivent, toujours, après ces moments plus tumultueux ^^

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tout est à JKR. La "loi de Murphy" appartient au génial inventeur de ce concept ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il y a des jours comme ça<strong>_

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va mal… Où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester couchée.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup d'œil au réveil et un juron sonore.

« Nom d'un chien, pourquoi il n'a pas sonné ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? »

Si elle en croyait son réveil, les cours avaient commencé une heure et vingt minutes plus tôt…

Elle s'arracha précipitamment de son lit, se changea en vitesse, jeta son sac sur son épaule et se rua hors de son dortoir.

Dévalant l'escalier menant à la salle commune, sa cheville se tordit brutalement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva trois marches plus bas, étalée sur le dos sur le sol froid de la salle commune, les cheveux en pagaille et sonnée par sa chute. Elle se passa la main sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au seigneur pour mériter ça ? » murmura-t-elle en se relevant prudemment.

Prenant cinq minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en un seul morceau, elle se releva et repartit de plus belle, direction le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Chemin faisant, elle se remémora rapidement son emploi du temps de la journée et blêmit : double cours de Métamorphose… Le professeur McGonagall allait l'étriper ! Et, bien sûr, la classe de Métamorphose était à l'autre bout du château ! Elle envisagea un moment de se faire porter pâle et filer à l'infirmerie, mais le simple fait de se rendre à l'infirmerie (lieu qu'elle exécrait tout particulièrement) et manquer un cours, qui plus est aussi important que celui qu'elle était en train de manquer, la rendait malade. Encore plus en tant que Préfète-en-chef et meilleure élève de sa promotion depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, après tout.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin sa salle de classe, elle s'interrompit un instant, essoufflée. Elle s'efforça à respirer calmement, s'assura d'un bref coup d'œil que sa tenue était correcte, ajusta son insigne de préfète et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » intervint la voix sèche de l'enseignante.

Lily eut une brève seconde d'hésitation puis poussa la porte. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Il y eut un silence puis des murmures se firent entendre.

« Ah, Miss Evans, commenta l'enseignante, la fixant d'un air sévère par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Asseyez-vous, vous viendrez me voir après la classe. »

Lily, bien que surprise, obtempéra rapidement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle sortit rapidement ses affaires de son sac, pendant que le professeur McGonagall ramenait l'attention générale sur son cours en reprenant ses explications. Un murmure persistait, néanmoins, du côté des Serpentards, mais un regard noir de l'enseignante les rappela l'ordre.

S'intéressant enfin à la classe, Lily croisa un bref instant un regard noisette, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers l'enseignante. La jeune fille fut troublée par l'expression inquiète qu'elle avait pu voir sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se retourne. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses réflexions de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur les propos de l'enseignante.

« Avant de partir, vous êtes prié de me remettre la dissertation sur les risques liés à la métamorphose humaine que je vous avais demandé pour aujourd'hui. » conclut le professeur, un peu trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille.

Son devoir… Lily le chercha un moment parmi ses affaires et se figea en réalisant qu'il était probablement resté sur son bureau, dans les quartiers réservés aux Préfets-en-Chef, où elle se souvenait l'avoir posé après l'avoir achevée, à deux heures du matin.

_Décidément_… La journée commençait mal.

La cloche retentit, tandis que les autres étudiants déposaient leurs copies sur le bureau de la directrice adjointe de l'école, avant de quitter les lieux. Lily s'approcha, incertaine.

« Professeur ? »

L'enseignante leva les yeux vers elle, cessant d'écrire sur le parchemin posé sur le bureau.

« Je…j'ai oublié ma… »

Elle se tut face au regard intense de l'enseignante. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, s'attendant à subir les foudres de McGonagall.

« Arriver en retard en classe, oublier votre devoir, cela ne vous ressemble pas Miss Evans, observa-t-elle calmement. Un de vos camarades m'avait laissé entendre que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien ce matin, pour justifier votre absence. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle en la fixant avec attention.

Lily s'agita, mal à l'aise. D'abord l'expression inquiète du Préfet-en-Chef lorsqu'elle était arrivée en classe et maintenant la responsable de sa maison… Avait-elle l'air malade ? Bon, certes, ces derniers temps, elle était un peu surmenée, avec les nombreux devoirs que leurs donnaient les professeurs pour les préparer aux ASPICs, mais aussi les tâches qui lui incombaient en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, à commencer par la préparation de la fête de Noël. Du coup, elle multipliait les nuits blanches et les veillées tardives. Et la situation un peu tendue qui régnait dans sa famille depuis les grandes vacances s'ajoutait à ses préoccupations et ne l'aidait pas particulièrement à trouver le sommeil le soir.

« Oui, professeur, je vais bien. Je…je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner ce matin et… »

McGonagall la fixa longuement, peu convaincue.

« En ce qui concerne votre devoir, votre camarade de classe l'a déposé pour vous, ce matin, quand il est venu m'expliquer la raison de votre absence. » reprit-elle en sortant une copie de la pile posée devant elle.

Lily haussa les sourcils, interloquée.

« Qui… ? »

Un frémissement anima le coin des lèvres de l'enseignante, comme si elle réprimait un sourire. Puis elle redevint grave.

« En principe, je devrais punir votre retard mais étant donné que c'est la première fois que cela vous arrive, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. »

Lily acquiesça, ne croyant pas sa chance.

« Néanmoins, veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, Miss Evans, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de sanctionner tout prochain retard ou oubli. »

Lily acquiesça à nouveau.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus, professeur. » assura-t-elle.

McGonagall la fixa.

« Par contre, je vous prie de bien vouloir rattraper le cours dès que possible. Je pense que Monsieur Potter se fera une joie de vous donner ses notes et de vous expliquer ce que vous avez manqué aujourd'hui. »

Lily s'étrangla presque en entendant la suggestion de l'enseignante.

« Pourquoi Potter en particulier ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pourrais demander à mes amies… »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que Monsieur Potter est le meilleur élément de ma classe, quand il est question de Métamorphose.

Lily baissa la tête, embarrassée d'avoir contesté les instructions de l'enseignante.

« Sur ce, Miss Evans, vous devriez vous rendre à votre prochain cours, si vous ne souhaitez pas être en retard une fois de plus. »

Lily acquiesça et se hâta de prendre congé, en remerciant son enseignante.

«- Quoi qu'il en soit, Miss Evans, si vous avez des soucis, je suis à votre disposition, ajouta la directrice adjointe alors que Lily atteignait la porte.

- J'y penserai, professeur, j'y penserai. » assura-t-elle avant de quitter la classe, récupérant son sac de cours au passage.

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolée, Lily, s'exclama Alice en lui sautant presque dessus dès qu'elle la rejoignit devant la porte de la salle de classe où aurait lieu leur prochain cours, celui d'Arithmancie. J'avais rendez-vous avec Franck ce matin et je suis arrivée juste à temps pour le début des cours, et Mary… »<p>

Lily secoua la tête.

«- Ce n'est rien, le professeur McGonagall a été compréhensive… Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonner.

- Mais il a sonné, Lily, vers cinq heures et demie. Je t'ai même entendu l'éteindre, quand je suis passée devant ta chambre… Je suis juste passée t'emprunter ton bracelet en argent, tu sais celui avec le trèfle à quatre feuilles dessus, avant mon rendez-vous. Je ne pensais pas que tu te rendormirais…, assura Alice. Tu as encore veillé jusqu'à pas d'heure, cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily confirma d'un signe de tête. Alice haussa les sourcils, exaspérée.

«- Tu vas finir par te bousiller la santé, avec ce rythme que tu t'imposes, Lily, la sermonna-t-elle. Tu en fais trop et…

- Mais en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je me dois…

- Oh, pitié, arrête avec le couplet de « je dois montrer l'exemple », Lily ! Tu en fais trop ! Arrête donc de te surcharger de tâches alors que tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec les devoirs qu'on doit rendre. Tu n'es pas toute seule, Lily. Fais donc un peu confiance aux autres Préfets. Pourquoi ne leur donnerais-tu pas plus de responsabilités, à eux ? Cela te soulagerai considérablement, crois-moi. »

Lily garda le silence.

« Et fais donc un peu plus confiance à Potter, il est Préfet-en-Chef après tout et, depuis le début de l'année, il n'a rien fait qui contredise la fonction que lui a donné Dumbledore. Au contraire, il est exemplaire depuis la rentrée et tu le sais ! Et je suis certaine qu'il accepterait sans problème de t'aider si tu concédais à partager d'avantage les tâches qui vous sont attribuées. »

Lily secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Potter, ce matin ? Bon, d'accord, elle devait reconnaître que la directrice adjointe et Alice avaient raison concernant les mérites de son homologue masculin mais quand même… Il s'agissait de Potter ! Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une nouvelle sonnerie, annonçant le début du cours suivant.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner était rapidement arrivé et Lily et Alice avaient rejoint leurs amies à la table de Gryffondor. Mary et Caroline, tout comme Alice, s'étaient confondues en excuse.<p>

« En tout cas, merci d'avoir pensé à donner ma dissertation au professeur McGonagall ce matin. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard.

« Quelqu'un a donné ta dissert' a ta place, à McGo ? » s'étonna Caroline.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas l'une de vous ? »

Les filles secouèrent négativement la tête et Lily se troubla. Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges, aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ca ne va pas, Lily ? » s'inquiéta Mary en posant la main sur son épaule.

Elle secoua la tête.

«- C'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue, murmura la Préfète-en-Chef. D'ailleurs…

- Oh, oh ! lâcha Alice, assise face à elle. Maraudeurs en vue.

- Et pas n'importe lesquels, gloussa Caroline. Sirius Black et James Potter en personne. »

Lily réprima un soupir. La loi des séries se poursuivait…

«- Hey, les filles, quoi de neuf, ce matin ? claironna Black en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Enlève ta main de mon épaule, Black, rétorqua sèchement Mary.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir ce matin, lâcha-t-il, moqueur, sans pour autant enlever sa main.

- Enlève ta main ou je te l'arrache ! » gronda Mary en prenant un couteau.

Black éclata de rire mais daigna enfin enlever sa main, par précaution.

«- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ? demanda, calmement Alice.

- A vous, rien, répliqua paisiblement Black. Mais…

- Nous venions prendre des nouvelles d'Evans. » intervint son camarade, jusque là, silencieux.

Les filles se tournèrent vers lui, en dehors de Lily qui sembla, soudain, trouver un grand intérêt pour le contenu de son assiette.

« Je vais bien, Potter, merci de t'en soucier. »

Elle sentait sa présence derrière elle et devina qu'il n'était guère convaincu par sa réponse. Pourtant il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet… Ou du moins pas directement.

« On maintient la réunion de ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily se tourna vers lui, rencontrant le regard noisette du jeune homme. Il la fixait avec gravité, attendant sa réponse.

« Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle. Après le repas, comme prévu. »

Il acquiesça.

« Très bien, je le rappellerai aux autres Préfets dans l'après-midi. Et on pourrait demander à Parker de te remplacer pour la ronde de ce soir, si tu préfères. »

Lily secoua la tête. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était de patrouille avec lui ce soir et le fait qu'il puisse envisager de la faire remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, et qui plus est la jolie Préfète de Serdaigle, la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Depuis la rentrée, elle s'était habituée et avait pris plaisir à ces inspections nocturnes en compagnie du jeune homme. Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, étant donné qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble et, surtout, partager des quartiers communs.

«- Non, tu peux compter sur moi pour la patrouille de ce soir, assura-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, Potter. » rétorqua-t-elle, à présent agacée.

Il se raidit légèrement face au ton cassant qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé sa mauvaise humeur s'exprimer.

« Très bien, on se voit à la réunion alors… »

Sur ce, les deux garçons s'en allèrent, non sans un regard réprobateur de Black.

« Il pensait juste à ton bien être, Lily. » observa Caroline une fois le champ libre.

Lily garda le silence.

* * *

><p>« J'ai l'impression que tout va mal aujourd'hui. » soupira Lily.<p>

Elle nettoyait sa table, après le cours de Potions, avec l'aide de Mary. Dans un moment d'inattention, elle s'était trompée dans le dosage de poudre de corne d'Eruptif, et avait ainsi créé par mégarde, une véritable bombe dans son chaudron… Le professeur Slughorn ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, insistant sur le fait que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs d'inattention, mais, du coup, elle s'était vue dans l'obligation de réparer les dégâts…

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas ta journée, apparemment, confirma Mary. C'est juste que tu es fatiguée et, du coup, tu en paies les conséquences. »

Lily secoua la tête.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de la loi de Murphy ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mary secoua la tête.

« Chez moi, on l'appelle aussi la loi de l'emmerdement maximum, précisa Lily en frottant une tache noire qui persistait sur le plan de travail. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein dedans. »

Mary grimaça.

« Il faut se dire que tu as quand même eu de la chance dans ton malheur. Tu n'as pas été punie par McGonagall ce matin, quelqu'un lui a, quand même, donné ton devoir et là, on a échappé au pire… »

Oui, effectivement, vu sous cet angle… La déflagration occasionnée par l'explosion du chaudron avait laissé des marques sur tous les murs du cachot alors qu'elles, qui étaient tout près de la source de l'explosion, avaient eu la chance de s'en sortir indemne. Elle avait entendu un « à terre » venant d'un de ses camarades de classe et s'était sentit projetée au sol une fraction de seconde avant l'explosion. Mary s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire. Mais sitôt le danger passé, la personne qui venait de leur sauver la vie s'était volatilisée, profitant de la confusion générale qui avait suivit. Tout ce dont Lily disposait pour identifier la personne qui l'avait ainsi protégée se résumait à deux choses : cette personne avait une sacrée poigne et il émanait d'elle une odeur étrange qui, pourtant, lui était familière : une senteur boisée, entêtante.

« Peut-être, il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression d'aligner problèmes sur problèmes, depuis ce matin, persista Lily. J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de rester couchée. »

Mary rit doucement et secoua la tête.

« Oui, il y a des jours comme ça. Mais bon, j'ai quand même l'impression que, dans ton malheur, tu as, disons, un ange gardien, ou au moins quelqu'un qui veille sur toi à ton insu. »

Lily rit à cette suggestion de son amie.

«- Ca m'étonnerait, commenta-t-elle.

- Va savoir. Mais, tu sais, je pense que, dans ces cas-là, il faut se dire que la chance, ou la malchance, finit toujours par tourner. »

Sur ces propos philosophiques, elles terminèrent leur travail en plaisantant de tout et de rien. Même si Lily ne cessait d'espérer que cette période de malchance chronique ne durerait pas.

* * *

><p>Lily ruminait ses sombres pensées en sortant de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, finissant de sécher ses cheveux encore humides. La poisse persistait.<p>

Alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle après le repas, elle avait croisé Peeves au détour d'un couloir. L'esprit frappeur, de très mauvaise humeur apparemment, ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit et elle avait finit couverte d'une substance douteuse et malodorante avant de pouvoir neutraliser le fantôme d'un sort. Par chance, le couloir était désert à ce moment.

Elle jeta un œil dans le miroir près de son lit, s'étudiant dans la glace, pour s'assurer qu'aucune trace verdâtre ne persistait dans ses cheveux. Elle porta une mèche de ses cheveux auburn à son nez : plus aucune trace olfactive non plus… Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se coiffa rapidement afin de paraître présentable pour se rendre à la réunion avec les autres Préfets. Elle gagna son bureau pour y prendre ses notes et remarqua alors un parchemin posé bien en évidence sur le meuble, à l'endroit exact où elle était persuadée d'avoir laissé son devoir la veille au soir. Quelques mots y avaient été griffonnés à la hâte :

« _Chaque être à ses limites. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne alors ne dépasse pas les tiennes. Ménage-toi_. » .

Pas de signature. Evidemment…

Un coup frappé à sa porte la tira de ses réflexions.

« Evans, ça va être l'heure. »

Lily leva les yeux vers la porte et reposa le parchemin.

« J'arrive. » répondit-elle, tout en glissant rapidement ses notes dans son sac.

Elle quitta sa chambre, pour retrouver son homologue masculin dans le couloir qui séparait leur chambre respective.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il, prudent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à s'inquiéter autant de sa santé aujourd'hui ? Elle réprima l'envie de hausser les sourcils.

« Oui, je vais bien, Potter, assura-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir attendu. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'avais deux trois trucs à finir pour demain, de toute façon, notamment la dissert' pour Flitwick… »

Lily se figea : Oh, non ! Le devoir à rendre pour Flitwick. Elle avait complètement oublié.

« Evans ? Tu es toute pâle… »

Lily secoua la tête, s'efforçant de se ressaisir.

« Ce…ce n'est rien. Je… »

Il se planta devant elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

« Evans… regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! » intima-t-il.

Elle hésita puis leva lentement les yeux vers lui, rencontrant une fois de plus le regard noisette du jeune homme. Elle déglutit péniblement face à l'intensité des prunelles de son homologue masculin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Evans ? demanda-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas… Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, ces derniers temps. Et, aujourd'hui… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Evans, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu es pâle à faire peur et c'est à croire que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des mois… Tu en fais trop ! »

Lily se mordit les lèvres et voulu détourner les yeux mais une main sous son menton l'en empêcha… Curieusement, ce geste éveilla sa contrariété. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'était ni son meilleur ami, ni son confident, ni son père…

«- Laisse-moi, Potter ! siffla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de sa prise, en vain.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas, Evans, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas. J'aimerai essayer de t'aider. Je… »

La gifle partit. La main de Lily claqua sur la joue du jeune homme qui recula, une lueur blessée passant dans ses yeux noisette. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste en voyant son expression.

« Très bien. »

Il tourna les talons.

« Po…Potter ! »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. Elle entendit les pas de son condisciple s'arrêter. Il y eut un silence.

« Je dois être maso. » grommela-t-il.

Il revint sur ses pas et s'agenouilla près d'elle mais s'abstint de tout contact, craignant probablement de provoquer à nouveau sa colère.

« Evans… va te reposer ! » murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

«- La réunion…

- Ils comprendront, répliqua-t-il.

- Non, je dois y aller. »

Potter soupira.

« Tête de mule, marmonna-t-il. Bon, très bien, tu viens à la réunion mais JE gère la discussion et, après, tu vas te reposer et je trouverai bien un volontaire pour m'accompagner en patrouille. »

Lily hésita, tout en se demandant mentalement pourquoi elle s'obstinait ainsi alors qu'il essayait de l'aider et de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle songea au devoir d'Enchantement qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain…

« D'accord, mais je choisi mon remplaçant. »

Il y eut un silence et Potter laissa entendre un bruit étouffé, comme s'il réprimait un rire. Nouveau silence. Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et eut un maigre sourire.

«- Merci, Potter, souffla-t-elle en prenant le mouchoir.

- Y a pas de quoi… » répondit-il en se relevant.

Elle se moucha et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de sa manche d'uniforme. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua la marque écarlate qui apparaissait déjà sur la joue de son camarade.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement.

« Ca va, je survivrai, j'ai connu pire, répliqua-t-il. Bon, tu devrais peut-être aller te passer de l'eau sur la figure avant qu'on aille à cette réunion. »

Elle acquiesça et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever. Une fois debout, elle croisa son regard et, sans prévenir, déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue rougie du garçon, avant de se détourner, les joues en feu.

Il se troubla aussitôt.

« Ce…c'était pour quoi, ce… ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Lily rit doucement.

« Pour m'excuser pour la gifle, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Je reviens. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Lily s'adossa au battant et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Peut-être que Mary avait raison, que la chance finissait par tourner.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie stridente de son réveil l'arracha à son sommeil. Elle éteignit machinalement l'engin diabolique et s'assit dans son lit, l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de se souvenir quand elle était revenue dans sa chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils, repensant à la soirée de la veille : Elle s'était rendue à la réunion des Préfets et, Potter avait tenu à la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, après qu'elle ait choisi la personne chargée de la suppléer auprès de son homologue pour la ronde.<p>

« Repose-toi. » lui avait-il dit en la quittant devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il était repartit presque aussitôt. Lily avait attendu un instant puis avait pris ses cours et était allée s'installer dans la petite salle commune qu'elle partageait avec son homologue. Elle allait profiter de ce temps libre pour finir le devoir d'Enchantement. Mais la fatigue l'avait emporté sur le reste et, malgré ses efforts, elle s'était endormie sans avoir terminé sa dissertation. Après, elle se rappelait vaguement de cette odeur boisée, et elle se réveillait dans sa chambre… Elle portait encore une grande partie de son uniforme, la personne qui l'avait déposé ici avait néanmoins pris le temps de lui enlever sa robe d'uniforme, sa cravate, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de la couvrir de sa couverture. Elle quitta brutalement son lit en repensant à son devoir, encore inachevé, qui devait probablement encore traîner sur la table de la salle commune, où elle s'était installée pour travailler. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et rejoignit la salle commune. Elle retrouva son devoir sur la table, là où elle l'avait laissé, et se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle prit son devoir et le feuilleta rapidement. Quatre pages, écrites de son écriture…alors qu'elle était convaincue de n'avoir écrit qu'une page, avant de s'endormir. Elle parcouru le contenu de la copie du regard : l'ensemble avait l'air bon.

« Je deviens folle ou quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Seules quelques personnes, en dehors de Potter et elle, avaient accès à leurs quartiers : leurs amis respectifs. Elle n'imaginait pas Black ou Pettigrow faire preuve d'autant d'attention à son égard et encore moins finir son devoir à sa place. Pas Potter non plus d'ailleurs, ou alors il n'aurait cessé de s'en vanter. Remus, à la rigueur, même si elle ne voyait pas de raison à ce qu'il vienne ici. Peut-être l'une des filles…même si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elles seraient passées sans aller la voir elle. Même si, pas plus tard que la veille, Alice avait avoué être entrée en douce pour lui emprunter un bracelet… Qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu d'ailleurs. Déconcertée, sa copie à la main, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle se prit le pied dans le tapis. Malgré ses efforts pour se rattraper, elle s'étala de tout son long, à plat ventre, le souffle coupé par sa chute.

« C'est pas vrai ! » râla-t-elle, une fois remise du choc, en s'efforçant de se relever.

La loi des séries continuait, apparemment.

« Evans ? »

Potter se tenait sur le seuil, sa baguette à la main, les lunettes de travers, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que de coutume, l'air mal réveillé. Il parcouru la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur la jeune fille qui s'était remise à genou… Et il se hâta de détourner le regard, tout en rangeant sa baguette dans l'une des poches de son jean, passé à la hâte apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, posément.

Lily se remis debout, et ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de l'attitude de son condisciple. Les boutons du haut de son chemisier d'uniforme étaient ouverts, créant un décolleté qui aurait interpellé n'importe quel individu masculin, encore plus dans la position où il l'avait trouvée… Lily rougit et reboutonna rapidement son chemisier.

« Je…j'ai trébuché sur le tapis. » expliqua-t-elle, embarrassée.

Il acquiesça distraitement et s'avança dans la pièce en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Lily réalisa alors qu'il était torse nu, s'étant de toute évidence habillé en catastrophe, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler un pantalon…sans même prendre la peine de le boutonner. La jeune fille déglutit et détourna le regard, les joues en feu. C'était la pratique intensive du Quidditch qui l'avait taillé ainsi ? Oui, probablement… Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à dissiper ces pensées peu appropriées. Apparemment, il avait dû croire à une intrusion ou une menace quelconque, pour débarquer ainsi, la baguette à la main.

Il passa près d'elle et tapa du pied sur la bosse du tapis sur laquelle elle avait trébuché.

« La prochaine fois que tu déplaces cette chaise, vérifie qu'elle ne se prenne pas dans le tapis. » suggéra-t-il en repoussant la chaise contre la table, le tapis revenant aussitôt à sa place initiale, bien à plat sur le sol.

Lily le suivit du regard alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce.

« Tout à l'air en ordre. » observa-t-il.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de reporter toute son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout à cette heure ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je me lève toujours à cette heure les jours de cours, observa-t-elle. Et j'avais oublié mon devoir sur la table. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui avait fini son devoir ou il n'aurait pas manqué de faire une remarque.

« Ta…ronde d'hier s'est bien passée ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Juste un petit accrochage avec un groupe de Serpentard mais ça n'était qu'une formalité, sinon, la routine. Bon, je peux te laisser seule sans risquer un nouvel incident ? » ajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa un coussin sur le canapé le plus proche et le lui jeta à la figure. Il intercepta le projectile en riant.

« Je prends ça pour un oui, commenta-t-il. Personnellement, je vais me recoucher une petite demi-heure, en attendant la sonnerie de mon réveil. »

* * *

><p>Les deux Préfets-en-Chef rejoignirent la Grande Salle, discutant de la réunion de la veille et, tout particulièrement les préparatifs de la fête de Noël, dans un mois.<p>

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour les vacances ? » demanda-t-il, chemin faisant, au bout d'un moment.

Lily secoua la tête, s'assombrissant brièvement.

«- Non, pas cette année… Et ça serait dommage de manquer cette fête, ajouta-t-elle. Et toi ?

- Non, en général je ne rentre chez moi que pour les grandes vacances, répliqua-t-il. C'est plus, simple, dirons-nous. »

Lily acquiesça et la discussion se poursuivit jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois, depuis le début de leur scolarité, qu'elle discutait aussi librement avec le jeune homme. Certes, leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée depuis le début de l'année mais jamais ils n'avaient autant pris le temps de discuter ainsi. Et Lily appréciait réellement sa compagnie.

Ils rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis respectifs à la table de Gryffondor. Black se pencha aussitôt par-dessus la table pour demander quelque chose que Lily ne pu saisir, à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Alors comme ça, on arrive sous bonne escorte, ce matin ? » plaisanta Mary.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

«- Ne vous faites pas de film, les filles, on ne faisait que discuter, Potter et moi, observa-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air en forme, ce matin, intervint Alice en l'observant avec intérêt. Tu as meilleure mine. »

Lily sourit.

« Alors, comment se présente cette nouvelle journée, Lily ? » s'enquit Caroline en prenant un toast.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Mieux, j'espère. » soupira-t-elle.

Oh oui, elle espérait réellement que l'incident de ce matin n'était pas un signe de mauvais augure pour sa journée à venir.

« Ah, voilà le courrier. » s'exclama Mary alors que les hiboux postaux faisaient irruption dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la foule d'élève lorsque, au milieu des habituels rapaces porteurs d'exemplaires de la Gazette ou de courrier en tout genre, en apparurent d'autres, porteurs de lettres noires, terriblement significatives. Une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu, quelque part. Curieusement, Lily eut un désagréable pressentiment.

Les incidents et les malheurs qui se succédaient depuis la veille, la tension qui régnait dans sa famille ces derniers temps, sa famille, d'origine moldue,…

Elle réprima à grande peine un soupir de soulagement quand Héra, sa chouette, vint se poser devant elle, portant une enveloppe parcheminée qui lui était destinée. Elle venait de débarrasser l'animal de son fardeau quand un autre rapace lui succéda… déposant devant elle l'une de ces tant redoutées missives noires.

« Non ! souffla-t-elle en pâlissant. Non. »

Ses amies la fixaient, anxieuses, alors qu'elle s'emparait de la lettre, les doigts tremblants. Elle décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe envoyée par le Ministère et interrompit sa lecture au bout des trois premières lignes…

« Lily, tu… » tenta Alice.

Mais elle s'était déjà levée, livide, et quittait précipitamment la Grande Salle. Presque au même instant, d'autres élèves quittèrent également la pièce en hâte, faisant probablement partie, eux aussi, des destinataires de ces lettres annonciatrices de malheur.

Après un bref échange de regard, Mary prit la lettre noire qui gisait sur la table et la lut à voix basse, pâlissant à son tour.

« Ses parents. » murmura-t-elle.

Alice se mordit les lèvres.

« Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Je pense que, pour l'instant, elle a surtout besoin d'être seule. »

Alice hésita puis acquiesça, l'air sombre.

* * *

><p>Lily était seule, les bras passés autour de ses jambes repliées contre elle, le visage enfouit entre ses genoux, dans un couloir isolé. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de regagner sa chambre. Pourquoi ses parents ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec cette guerre impitoyable dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. Ils n'étaient que des victimes innocentes dans cette barbarie sans fin et cette terreur que provoquait Voldemort et ses partisans. Le seul « tort » qu'ils avaient eu était d'être des Moldus, des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, des humains « normaux »…<p>

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qui avons-nous là ? » commenta une voix teintée d'un amusement malsain.

Lily tressaillit et se releva brutalement, pour se retrouver sous la menace d'une baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

« Mais c'est notre Sang-de-Bourbe préférée. » ricana le garçon.

Une colère froide s'empara de la jeune fille alors qu'elle fixait froidement les quatre élèves qui lui faisaient face, baguette à la main, et, pire que tout, le cinquième élève qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Tous portaient, bien en évidence, les armes de Serpentard sur leurs uniformes.

«- Ce n'est pas très bon pour une Sang-de-Bourbe de se balader seule, par les temps qui courent, se moqua un autre élève.

- Surtout quand une attaque contre les Moldus vient d'avoir lieu, renchérit le troisième.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi lâches, lâcha-t-elle froidement. A quatre contre une fille seule et désarmée, pardon cinq. » ajouta-t-elle en fixant l'élève qui se tenait à l'écart qui tressaillit sous son regard et se détourna.

L'un des autres élèves eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

«- Faut croire que Sévie en pince toujours pour toi, se moqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut trouver à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. Alors, Evans, on pleure papa et maman ? ajouta-t-il sans se soucier des protestations de son camarade.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Mulciber. » siffla Lily en esquissant un geste vers la poche de sa robe d'uniforme.

Malheureusement, il perçut son geste et sa baguette se pressa contre son menton.

«- N'y pense même pas, Evans… Nott, récupère sa baguette !

- Même pas en rêve. » rétorqua froidement Lily en voyant l'un des Serpentard s'approcher.

Pour toute réponse, les garçons ricanèrent et la pression se fit plus importante contre sa gorge. Elle haleta sous la pression.

« Je ne te crois pas en mesure de protester, Evans. » commenta froidement Mulciber.

Nott s'approcha. Instinctivement, elle le frappa. Il recula mais deux autres baguettes se pointèrent aussitôt sur elle.

« Elle a osée me toucher. » grogna Nott, une lueur malsaine animant ses yeux noirs.

Un rictus dégoûté parcouru les traits de Mulciber, alors qu'il pressait plus encore sa baguette contre la gorge de sa cible.

« Il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas encore compris qu'un être dans son genre n'avait aucun droit de toucher un Sang pur. »

Sans prévenir, il se rapprocha d'elle et glissa une main dans sa poche, s'emparant de sa baguette, sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille.

« Je crois qu'elle mérite une petite punition. » commenta-t-il, amusé, tout en jetant la baguette à l'un de ses acolytes.

Ils ricanèrent. Lily déglutit péniblement, le souffle court. Mulciber échangea un regard entendu à l'un de ses camarades en lui bloquant les mains au dessus de la tête de sa main libre.

« Endoloris. » lança, paisiblement l'intéressé, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Maintenue contre le mur, la baguette toujours pressée contre sa gorge, la jeune fille subit de plein fouet le sortilège et, malgré ses efforts, ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort cessa aussitôt, au plus grand soulagement de Lily, toujours maintenu contre le mur, alors qu'Avery, qui avait lancé le sort, se retrouvait projeté contre le mur opposé sous le sortilège de désarmement dont il avait été l'objet. La baguette, arrachée de sa main, retomba aux pieds de celui qui venait d'intervenir. Le cœur de la jeune fille bondit dans sa poitrine en identifiant le nouveau venu : James Potter, une colère froide animant ses traits alors qu'il se tenait, droit et fier dans le couloir, sa baguette à la main.

« Lâchez-la ! » intima-t-il sèchement en s'avançant d'un pas.

Les Serpentards, nullement impressionnés, ricanèrent, tandis qu'Avery se relevait lentement, sonné.

« Tiens, Potter qui vient secourir sa précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe, quelle surprise ! » ironisa Mulciber.

Le regard du Gryffondor passa rapidement de ses adversaires à la jeune fille, toujours retenue par le Serpentard.

« Laissez-la tranquille, c'est un ordre ! » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Pour toute réponse, Mulciber se rapprocha de sa victime, pressant plus encore sa baguette contre sa gorge, lui coupant brièvement la respiration.

« Je ne te crois pas vraiment en position pour donner des ordres, Potter. Encore moins seul contre nous. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Nous enlever des points ? »

Avery, Nott et Rosier ricanèrent.

« Mais il n'est pas seul. » intervint une voix posée.

Au même instant deux autres Maraudeurs apparurent derrière leur camarade, baguette tirée.

Mulciber ricana, se rapprochant plus encore de sa victime, alors que les trois autres marquèrent un temps d'hésitation. Rogue avait disparu.

«- Vous êtes toujours moins nombreux que nous, observa paisiblement Mulciber et vous n'aimeriez quand même pas que je fasse du mal à votre petite Préfète, quand même ?

- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que… » menaça Potter en s'avançant d'un pas.

Aussitôt, Nott et Rosier passèrent à l'attaque. Les trois Maraudeurs se protégèrent d'un sort et ripostèrent aussitôt. Profitant de la confusion, Avery récupéra sa baguette et se joignit au combat.

Lily assistait, impuissante, à la scène, toujours maintenue par la prise du Serpentard. Les trois Gryffondor résistaient. Ils combattaient bien et efficacement, prenant l'avantage. Mulciber s'en rendit compte, également. Sans prévenir, il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune fille et la prit à la gorge, lui arrachant un cri rapidement étouffé par la pression exercée sur sa gorge.

« Lâchez vos baguettes ou je la tue. »

Les trois Gryffondor, prenant conscience de la situation délicate où se trouvait la jeune fille, cessèrent le combat. Potter ne la quittait pas des yeux, l'air angoissé. Il abaissa sa baguette, imité par les deux autres. Nott et Avery les désarmèrent aussitôt.

« Mr Mulciber, lâchez cette jeune fille immédiatement ! »

Tous se figèrent en découvrant le nouveau venu. Les Serpentards pâlirent. Mulciber hésita mais relâcha sa prise et s'écarta. Incapable de tenir debout, Lily chancela, le souffle court.

« Evans. »

Potter se jeta en avant et la retint, l'entourant de ses bras, alors que Dumbledore, suivit de Pettigrow, s'avançait dans le couloir. Lily réprima un sanglot, alors que Potter la serrait contre lui, lui murmurant des propos qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien entendre, d'être totalement coupée du monde extérieur, ne percevant que la présence du jeune homme et son odeur entêtante, cette odeur boisée qui lui était désormais familière. C'était lui. Lui qui l'avait protégée en Potions. Lui qui l'avait portée dans sa chambre la veille au soir. Lui qui avait probablement fini son devoir pour elle. Lui qui, depuis le début, veillait sur elle.

_« J'ai quand même l'impression que, dans ton malheur, tu as, disons, un ange gardien, ou au moins quelqu'un qui veille sur toi à ton insu. »_

Les propos que lui avait tenu Mary la veille s'imposèrent à elle. Elle avait raison, finalement. Seulement son ange gardien du moment se révélait être non pas une quelconque entité céleste mais un de ses condisciples.

« C'est fini, Lily, c'est fini. » chuchota-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Lily tressaillit, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Une grande première qui la troubla tout particulièrement.

« Monsieur Potter, vous devriez la conduire à l'infirmerie. » intervint calmement Dumbledore.

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas…l'infirmerie. » murmura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre son condisciple.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise contre elle.

« Sois raisonnable, tu as subi une dure épreuve aujourd'hui. » lui glissa-t-il.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« N…non, je ne veux pas… Pas l'infirmerie. »

Il soupira.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je la ramène dans sa chambre, annonça-t-il. Vous pensez que Madame Pomfresh pourrait… »

Lily n'entendit pas la réponse du directeur mais elle entendit son protecteur attitré échanger quelques mots avec un de ses amis.

« Tu te sens de marcher ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu veux bien me faire confiance, au moins pour une fois ? » reprit-il.

Elle acquiesça. Oh oui, actuellement, elle était prête à lui vouer une confiance aveugle et définitive.

Aussitôt, il glissa un de ses bras derrière ses genoux et la souleva, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et s'agrippa encore plus à lui.

« Je te ramène dans ta chambre. » observa-t-il.

Mais Lily se détendait déjà contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule, se laissant bercer par son pas régulier, profitant pleinement de son odeur boisée.

Elle se laissa emmener jusqu'à leurs quartiers, sans broncher, se calmant peu à peu. Elle l'entendit murmurer le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait l'accès aux chambres personnelles des Préfets-en-Chef. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre, la déposant sur son lit. Elle s'accrocha à lui, refusant de le laisser partir, dès qu'il fit mine de s'écarter.

« Reste ! S'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! » supplia-t-elle, les yeux à nouveaux brillants de larmes.

Il la fixa longuement.

« Je ne te laisse pas. » assura-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

Lily sourit timidement et remarqua alors la marque écarlate qui s'étirait sur la joue de son camarade.

« Mais, tu saignes. » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brutalement.

Elle chancela un instant sous ce mouvement brusque, mais elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal.

Il porta la main à sa joue, observant ensuite ses doigts.

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien, commenta-t-il. Une simple égratignure. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Mais pour l'instant, le plus important c'est toi, reprit-il.

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle, j'ai juste mal à la gorge.

- Tu m'étonnes, il a quand même tenté de t'étrangler. » rétorqua-t-il posément.

Il lui souleva doucement le menton, observant son cou. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il effleura la peau, de toute évidence meurtrie, de sa gorge.

« Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, cet abruti, grommela-t-il. Pardon, je t'ai fait mal… » s'excusa-t-il en remarquant sa réaction.

Il enleva ses doigts.

« Madame Pomfresh devrait avoir un produit quelconque pour arranger ça, commenta-t-il. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Lily grimaça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir l'infirmière…

« Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre, j'espère ? » s'enquit Potter, en l'observant avec attention.

Lily secoua la tête. Il parut vaguement soulagé. Il y eut un bref silence, alors qu'il écartait doucement une mèche auburn du visage de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû arriver plus tôt. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Il avait tenté de l'aider et il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu arriver plus tôt ? Alors qu'il avait contribué à lui sauver la mise ?

«- Je te serais à jamais reconnaissante d'être intervenu, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais pas arrivé…

- Si seulement j'avais eu la carte, j'aurai pu te retrouver plus tôt mais… » marmonna-t-il.

Une carte ? De quelle carte parlait-il ? Mais il changeait déjà de sujet.

« Mais tu es partit tellement vite après avoir reçu le courrier… J'ai tenté de te suivre mais tu avais déjà disparu du hall, le temps que je quitte la Grande Salle. J'ai croisé Rogue, il était livide. Il m'a dit où je pouvais te trouver. Je l'ai envoyé prévenir mes amis et j'ai filé directement. En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurai probablement fait regretté de ne pas être intervenu lui-même pour arrêter ses copains mais là, j'avais d'autres priorités. »

Lily ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement, repensant au courrier qu'elle avait reçu quelques instants auparavant. En y repensant, elle avait peine à croire que cela ne datait que de quelques minutes et non des heures, voir des jours…

« En tout cas, merci…merci pour tout. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire et te dire ces dernières années, malgré mes propos cassants, mes accès de mauvaise humeur, ma malchance chronique et la gifle, tu as toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas. Tu m'as protégé pendant le cours de Potions, tu m'as ramené dans mon lit hier soir, tu as même fini mon devoir à ma place, alors que… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

«- Je n'ai pas été très sympa ni très patiente avec toi ces dernières années, alors que toi…

- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Il l'aimait toujours, réellement, depuis le temps ? Pourtant, il avait cessé de la harceler avec ses demandes, depuis le milieu de leur sixième année. Elle avait finit par croire qu'il était passé à autre chose…alors que, elle, elle prenait peu à peu conscience que ses attentions, aussi lourdes soient-elles, à son égard, lui manquaient. Mais ce n'était qu'au cours de leur septième année, lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux été nommés Préfets-en-Chef, qu'elle avait réellement appris à connaître et à apprécier son condisciple.

«- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu sais, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Seulement, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'air et que ce n'était pas en te harcelant que je gagnerai tes faveurs, alors j'ai pris mes distances… Je pensais que je pourrai ainsi oublier ce que j'éprouvais pour toi mais je me suis vite résigné au fait que c'était impossible. Alors, j'ai attendu, espérant qu'un jour, tu verrais enfin le véritable moi et non pas le James Potter arrogant et immature que tu détestais tant… En attendant, je me suis contenté de gagner ton amitié. C'était toujours mieux que rien, après tout, et je pouvais veiller sur toi de plus près.

- Et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. » murmura-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas précipités mirent fin à leur discussion, alors que Madame Pomfresh faisait irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Black, Alice et le professeur McGonagall.

« Lily ! » s'exclama son amie en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille sourit faiblement.

«- Je vais bien, Alice, assura-t-elle. Reste ! s'exclama-t-elle en retenant par la main le jeune homme qui s'était levé à l'arrivée des autres.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle. » soupira-t-il, ne tenant pas à la contrarier.

Black eut un sourire en les observant, mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, subissant déjà l'inspection de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>« Vous vous en tirez avec seulement quelques hématomes, déclara finalement l'infirmière. Mais je vais vous donner une crème qui les résorbera rapidement. Vous avez eu de la chance, Miss Evans, de vous en tirer à si bon compte face à cette bande de mécréants. Par contre, ce dont vous aurez surtout besoin c'est de repos. »<p>

Lily acquiesça. Si ce n'était que ça…

«- J'y veillerai, intervint Alice.

- Nous y veillerons tous, confirma Black avec sérieux (à la plus grande surprise de Lily qui le fixa avec étonnement). Nous veillerons surtout à ne plus laisser une telle situation se reproduire.

- En principe, les mesures prises par le directeur devraient suffire à éviter de telles actions à l'avenir, tempéra l'enseignante de Métamorphose. Néanmoins, j'apprécie votre dévouement et votre élan de solidarité envers une de vos condisciples, messieurs. » ajouta-t-elle en fixant tour à tour les deux garçons et, Lily en fut convaincu, s'attardant un bref instant sur sa main, toujours agrippée à celle du Préfet-en-chef.

Black s'inclina théâtralement. Etonnamment, Lily rit légèrement devant ses manières, alors qu'il se redressait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, fier de son effet.

« Notre Préfète-en-Chef préférée bénéficiera d'une garde rapprochée personnelle. » renchérit-il, en adressant un regard lourd en sous-entendu aux deux Préfets-en-chef.

Lily rougit légèrement mais une légère pression sur sa main l'incita à ne pas répliquer à la pique du garçon. Après tout, si se rapprocher de Potter, ou plutôt James, impliquait la présence de Black, pardon Sirius, elle serait bien obligée de tolérer ses frasques…dans la mesure où elles resteraient correctes.

* * *

><p>« Sirius est parfois un peu lourd mais, malgré tout, il a un bon fond. » observa posément James.<p>

Lily, assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, le fixa, étudiant le moindre de ses gestes, alors qu'il se passait la main dans ses cheveux, l'air nerveux. Comme s'il craignait sa désapprobation vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami. Elle sourit. Autant elle détestait le voir faire ce geste pour frimer, autant elle prenait plaisir à le voir faire lorsqu'il s'efforçait de cacher sa nervosité.

« Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'y faire, tant que ses remarques et allusions restent correctes. »

Il se figea, l'observant, l'air surpris par sa réponse.

« Il n'en donne pas l'air mais il connaît ses limites. » assura-t-il.

Lily rit.

« On dirait un propriétaire qui cherche à faire accepter son chien par sa copine du moment. »

James grimaça.

« Disons que c'est un peu ça, reconnut-il. Mais Sirius est mon meilleur ami, ça, je pense que tu t'en doutes. Mais il est aussi comme un frère sur tous les plans, excepté par le sang. Mais il est mon frère de cœur et d'esprit et on est indissociable. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui et c'est réciproque. »

Lily acquiesça. Il y eut un bref silence. Les autres étaient partis un peu plus tôt, les laissant seuls dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il se planta devant elle.

« Cela étant, comment tu te sens ? »

Elle le fixa, déglutit.

« Je vais bien. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

« Menteuse, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, les mains appuyées sur le bord du lit. Déjà que tu n'étais pas franchement dans ton état normal ces derniers temps mais en plus, tu as été l'objet d'une agression des Serpentard et…, tu as reçue…la lettre… On ne peut pas aller bien après avoir reçu une telle lettre. »

Lily se rembrunit. Elle qui s'était efforcée de ne pas y penser…

« Mes parents, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je… La situation n'était pas terrible à la maison ces derniers temps mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça mais… »

Il eut une hésitation puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, la fixant, l'air grave.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, libre à toi mais sache que, si tu en a besoin, tu peux tout me dire, déclara-t-il. Je sais garder un secret et je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin, au moins en tant qu'ami, bien sûr. »

Lily acquiesça et se mordit les lèvres.

«- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, ces derniers temps, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pour toi, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi. » contra-t-il aussitôt.

Elle voulut détourner la tête, mais une main sous son menton la retint, l'obligeant à rencontrer le regard solennel de son camarade.

« Ce n'est pas par pitié ou pour me faire bien voir, que je te dis ça, Lily, je tiens à ce que ce point soit bien clair. Même si tout n'a pas été facile entre nous, il faut que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance, je serais prêt à tout pour toi, pour t'aider à aller mieux. Tous tes soucis, tous tes problèmes,… Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas oublier que, en cas de besoin, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi, d'accord ? »

Lily fixa les prunelles noisette, obsédantes, troublantes. Elle acquiesça tant bien que mal, le menton toujours maintenu par la prise de son camarade. Il sourit et relâcha sa prise.

« Tu as le droit de flancher, Lily, insista-t-il. Personne ne peut rester fort à chaque instant de sa vie. Tu as le droit d'avoir des soucis, des moments de faiblesses ou de commettre des erreurs. C'est normal, cela fait partit des choses de la vie. Mais tu ne dois pas toujours tout garder pour toi, c'est malsain. »

Lily acquiesça à nouveau, incertaine.

«- Mais tu… tu as sûrement des choses à faire et, pourtant, tu restes avec moi, alors que…

- Cesse de te torturer. Je reste avec toi de ma propre volonté. Et, si ça peut te rassurer, ton amie Mary a récupéré ton devoir d'enchantement pour le donner à Flitwick et Remus se chargera de nous transmettre les cours du jour… Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Lily se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tes attentions, alors que j'ai été si désagréable avec toi depuis le début de notre scolarité. Tu serais parfaitement en droit de m'en vouloir et, au lieu de ça… »

Il sourit légèrement

« J'étais jeune, immature, idiot et arrogant, que veux-tu, observa-t-il, moqueur. Mais disons que c'est de l'histoire ancienne et que je suis assez déterminé pour passer outre ce genre de petites brimades. »

Lily sourit faiblement. Le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses deux parents d'un coup mais je sais ce que c'est de perdre un proche. » annonça-t-il posément.

Lily le fixa.

« Mon père est mort pendant les vacances d'été, reprit-il posément. Une mission de routine qui a mal tournée. Aucun des Aurors envoyés sur cette mission n'est revenu, ou du moins pas en vie. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'ignorait.

«- L'affaire a été étouffée par le Ministère. Quinze des meilleurs éléments du Ministère ont été tués d'un coup. Personne n'en a jamais rien sû, en dehors des familles. Ma mère ne s'en est toujours pas remise.

- Je…je suis désolée, pour ton père. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je fais avec. Mais moi au moins, j'ai encore ma mère, alors que, toi… »

Lily hésita et baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes revenir.

« Mes… parents se disputaient beaucoup ces derniers temps, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère m'annonçant qu'ils envisageaient de… se séparer. Et voilà que là… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer.

«- Quelle étrange ironie, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils pensent à divorcer après des années de mariage et meurent pourtant ensemble, dans une attaque « ordinaire » de Voldemort et ses hommes. Tout ça parce qu'ils se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, intervint posément son camarade. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ils se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils font partit de ces victimes innocentes dans cette guerre stupide. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, à présent. James se déplaça sur le lit et l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle enfouit aussitôt son visage contre son épaule, alors qu'il passait une main dans son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Lily avait continué à enchaîner les maladresses et les incidents en tout genre, à la différence près que, désormais, elle pouvait compter sur la présence de son protecteur attitré. Toujours à ses côtés, ne la quittant qu'à de rares occasions : lorsqu'elle avait été autorisée à rentrer chez elle pour assister à l'enterrement (bien que James ait insisté auprès de la directrice adjointe pour l'autoriser à l'accompagner, sans succès), lors des rares cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, à savoir l'Arithmancie, lorsqu'il était à ses entraînements de Quidditch (et encore, dans ce cas, elle le retrouvait au stade), ou lors de ses passages à la salle de bain, respectant comme il se devait son intimité. Mais il l'escortait jusqu'à sa salle de classe et l'attendait à la sortie… Et bien sûr, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas traîné pour faire savoir aux Serpentards qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer leur colère, par une blague dont ils avaient le secret, en plus des deux cent points qui leur avaient été enlevés par le professeur McGonagall, ceux enlevés par le professeur Slughorn, leur responsable de maison, et les heures de retenue qui sanctionnaient leur action.<p>

La blague faite aux Serpentards avait provoqué l'hilarité générale, à l'heure du déjeuner, et une suppression de cinquante points, pour le principe, pour les Gryffondors. Même si Lily était convaincue d'avoir vu le professeur McGonagall sourire, malgré tout, en assistant aux métamorphoses dont les élèves en vert et argent avaient fait l'objet. Et, il fallait l'avouer, voir des vaches et des ânes flottants dans les airs, les pattes en l'air, n'était pas très courant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet incident avait rapproché les Gryffondor de septième année, les filles bénéficiant désormais d'une garde rapprochée redoutable.

Ce jour-là, Lily était assise sur un banc, adossée au mur, près des vestiaires réservés aux Gryffondor, dans le stade de Quidditch. James et Sirius venaient de terminer leur entraînement de Quidditch, auquel elle avait assisté avec Mary et Alice. Une réelle complicité avait été établit au sein de l'équipe, Lily en prenait conscience alors qu'elle assistait à leurs derniers ajustements avant leur premier match de l'année, qui les opposeraient à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Les filles avaient rejoint le château à la fin de l'entraînement alors qu'elle restait attendre son homologue masculin pour qu'ils puissent discuter des préparatifs de la fête de Noël.

Elle terminait son devoir de Potions lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur les joueurs, fraîchement douchés et changés, en plaisantant gaiement entre eux, les deux filles de l'équipe se mêlant allègrement aux rires et aux discussions des cinq autres membres. Lily sourit en apercevant les deux joueurs qui fermaient la marche, James, ses cheveux en bataille encore humides, gratifiant son meilleur ami d'une bourrade amicale. Lily rangea rapidement ses cours dans son sac et se leva alors que les sept Gryffondor se dispersaient, regagnant les uns après les autres le château.

«- Hey, Lily, s'exclama James en la rejoignant, tout sourire. Désolé d'avoir tardé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'avais de quoi m'occuper, répliqua-t-elle en fermant son sac. L'équipe est prête ?

- Oh oui, plus que prête même, déclara Sirius. Je te retrouve au château, Cornedrue. » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

James acquiesça alors que Sirius s'en allait en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Lily hésita à lui demander, une fois de plus, ce qui lui valait un tel surnom mais, comme à chaque fois, il risquait de lui répondre par un sourire énigmatique.

« A vous voir comme ça, ça ne parait pas si dangereux, le Quidditch. » observa-t-elle à la place.

Il esquissa un sourire.

«- Il y a des risques, comme pour tout, corrigea-t-il. Mais les risques sont minimes tant qu'on joue contre une équipe ordinaire, comme se sera le cas après-demain. Les choses deviennent plus périlleuses lorsqu'on affronte une équipe prête à toutes les perfidies pour gagner.

- Les Serpentards… »

James acquiesça et se hâta de changer de sujet, étudiant le ciel, qui s'assombrissait, du regard.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer. » déclara-t-il.

Lily acquiesça et pris son sac resté sur le banc, au même instant, il se déchira, manuels et parchemin se déversant sur le sol.

«- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires. Ce n'est pas drôle ! ajouta-t-elle, agacée, alors que son camarade riait de la scène.

- Décidément, tu as la poisse en ce moment, commenta-t-il en l'aidant à rassembler ses manuels. Tu as été bien inspiré de soumettre cet encrier à un sort qui le protège des chocs, observa-t-il en ramassant la bouteille, encore intacte. Mais tu ne devrais pas te balader avec tous ces manuels, ça ne m'étonne pas que ton sac cède sous un poids pareil, grommela-t-il en soulevant une pile de grimoires qu'il venait de rassembler.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, ironisa Lily en grimaçant. Merci de me le rappeler. »

Il rit légèrement avant de déposer les manuels sur le banc et attirer la jeune fille contre lui. Elle laissa échapper un cri surpris, lâchant les notes qu'elle venait de ramasser. Il la serra contre lui, le menton posé sur son épaule. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle tiède contre son cou.

« Mais malgré ça, pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais tomber, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Même si tu devenais miss catastrophe, je resterais près de toi… d'autant plus que tu as plus que jamais besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières. » ajouta-t-il, amusé.

Lily ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui, profitant de leur proximité, de sa présence chaude et rassurante, de ses bras protecteurs passés autour de sa taille.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

Il nicha son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille, la faisant rougir, la troublant encore plus. La tiédeur de sa peau contrastait avec le contact froid des montures de ses lunettes. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, en silence. Puis, il reprit la parole.

« Dis, tu accepterais de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, le week-end prochain ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Lily ouvrit les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête pour se retrouver presque nez contre nez avec son ami.

« On en profiterait pour commander le nécessaire pour préparer la fête de Noël, précisa-t-il. Et on pourrait faire autre chose, si le cœur t'en dit. »

Lily eut un sourire incertain, les prunelles vert émeraude soutenant celles noisette du jeune homme. Lily déglutit, troublée par l'intensité des émotions qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du garçon et par leur proximité tentatrice. Oh et puis, pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle ferma les yeux, inclinant légèrement la tête, pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle frissonna alors que, passé le premier moment de surprise, il répondait à son baiser, chaste et tendre. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Je peux considérer ça comme un oui ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle.

Lily rit doucement, pivotant entre ses bras pour lui faire face.

« A une condition. » répliqua-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un air sérieux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

«- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Qu'on passe les commandes par hiboux et qu'on puisse faire autre chose à Pré-au-Lard que faire des courses pour la fête de Noël. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je pense que je pourrais m'en accommoder. » commenta-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

* * *

><p>Et la chance était revenue. Comme l'avait prédit Mary, la malchance avait finit par laisser place à la chance. Une page de tournée, un nouveau départ depuis ce jour où elle avait embrassé James sur le terrain de Quidditch. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Gryffondor avait remporté le match contre Serdaigle avec brio. Le match s'était joué dans les règles opposant deux équipes respectueuses de l'adversaire et du règlement. En tant que capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, James avait été à la hauteur de ses fonctions, apportant la victoire à l'équipe en s'emparant le premier du vif d'or et Lily avait été une des premières à acclamer cette victoire de bon augure pour la suite de la saison. James avait dédié cette victoire à sa « nouvelle source d'inspiration » avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser avec ferveur, sous les acclamations de ses coéquipiers et amis. Les préparatifs de la fête de Noël avançaient bien, avec la participation de tous les Préfets et des Maraudeurs. Les Serpentards gardaient leurs distances, en dehors de Severus qui était venu s'excuser auprès d'elle, ce à quoi elle l'avait remercié de ne pas avoir participé aux « jeux » de ses condisciples et d'être aller chercher de l'aide.<p>

Elle avait d'avantage de temps pour faire ses devoirs, avec ses amis ou seulement avec James, après les patrouilles et elle appréciait les réveils qu'il lui réservait désormais. La fleur posée sur la table de chevet, sa main qui se glissait dans ses cheveux ou lui effleurait la joue, ses lèvres sur son nez, son front, ses joues ou ses lèvres, la tendresse dans sa voix lorsqu'il murmurait son nom le matin… Le genre de réveil qu'elle affectionnait…même si, pour cela, elle se réveillait plus tard que d'habitude (une condition qu'il avait émise). Mais le meilleur moment avait probablement été la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Quelques heures de détente, entourée de gens qu'elle appréciait et quelques instants de pur bonheur, seule avec lui. Un coin isolé, une vue imprenable sur le village sorcier en contrebas, un panier de pique nique remplit de tout ce qu'elle aimait et, bien sûr, la présence de James.

« Si j'avais sû, j'aurai accepté tes invitations plus tôt. » observa-t-elle, lovée contre lui.

Il rit doucement, tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux auburn.

« Disons que j'ai eu d'autant plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je ferais lorsque tu accepterais enfin de me donner ma chance. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

«- Tu étais convaincu que tu finirais par avoir ce que tu voulais ?

- J'ai eu raison de persévérer, non ? »

Lily sourit.

« Oui, j'avoue. »

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, comblée. Il y avait des jours où tout allait mal mais, heureusement, il y avait aussi des jours dans la vie où tout allait pour le mieux… Il y avait des jours comme ça où on n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se lever pour en profiter au maximum.

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans plus tard.<em>

Apparemment, la poisse est une maladie chronique… Cela faisait longtemps que Lily n'avait pas enchaîné les incidents en tout genre. Bon, évidemment, bien des choses avaient changé depuis : elle avait quitté Poudlard, son diplôme en poche, elle s'était installée avec James et avait fini par l'épouser, après une demande en mariage inoubliable lors de leur fête de fin d'année. Depuis, elle vivait, heureuse, avec son mari et, accessoirement ses amis… Malheureusement, seule ombre au tableau, les manifestations de Voldemort et ses partisans s'étaient multipliées de façon alarmante… Le Ministère de la magie se retrouvait paralysé, impuissant face aux pouvoirs grandissants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au point que Dumbledore, de son côté, en était venu à créer une organisation secrète et avait proposé à ses anciens élèves de rejoindre ses rangs. Ils avaient accepté, même si James avait tout fait pour convaincre Lily de ne pas s'investir dans les missions périlleuses de ce groupe nommé l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, tout comme Alice d'ailleurs. Mais, par trois fois déjà, ils avaient échappés de peu au redoutable mage noir…

Et, histoire d'en rajouter, cela fait quatre jours qu'elle finissait de bon matin, penchée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Et huit jours, en tout, qu'elle accumulait nuit blanche, cauchemars, glissades dans l'escalier et autres incidents domestiques, en plus des nausées matinales… Et voilà que, aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait en mauvaise posture, isolée des autres membres de l'Ordre dans ce qui devait être une simple mission de surveillance… Rien de plus que la routine… Sauf que, de toute évidence, l'ennemi avait eu vent de leur présence et que la simple mission de routine avait mal tournée. Elle se retrouvait donc encerclée par un groupe de Mangemorts cagoulés, sa baguette gisant depuis peu aux pieds de l'un de ses adversaires, hors de portée. Elle avait vaillamment lutté contre ses adversaires, elle avait pû neutraliser quatre d'entre eux, formes sombres gisant sur le sol pavé de la ruelle obscure où elle se trouvait, avant de perdre sa baguette sous l'effet d'un anodin sort de désarmement qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Les cinq Mangemorts encore valides l'encerclaient, ricanant entre eux, sûrs de leur victoire alors qu'elle les fixaient d'un regard qui se voulait assuré. Elle était en mauvaise posture mais elle combattrait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne… Le seul regret qu'elle avait serait de ne pas avoir pu revoir James une dernière fois. Elle évita de peu un sort qui lui entailla malgré tout le bras. Sentant le liquide tiède couler sur sa peau, elle jeta un bref regard à la blessure : Une simple coupure, parfaitement anodine. Pourtant son estomac se noua aussitôt.

_« Pas maintenant ! » _songea-t-elle, luttant contre son malaise soudain.

Des sorts fusèrent soudain, dispersant les Mangemorts. Avec soulagement, Lily aperçu ses sauveurs, trois membres de l'Ordre qui dévalaient la ruelle, baguette en avant, pour lui prêter main forte, empêchant l'ennemi de battre en retraite.

« Lily ! »

Une voix familière qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Ses cheveux noirs plus décoiffés que de coutume, les lunettes de travers, son époux traversa la mêlée du combat pour la rejoindre. Lily eut un maigre sourire et esquissa un pas incertain dans sa direction. Pourquoi tout semblait trouble et confus tout d'un coup ? Elle secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'éclaircir ses idées. Elle chancela, sentit vaguement les bras de James autour de sa taille, la soutenant.

« Lily, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Juste fatiguée. » souffla-t-elle.

Il resserra encore plus sa prise. Il avait tenté de la convaincre de rester se reposer ce jour-là, conscient qu'elle ne dormait guère ces temps-ci mais, comme à son habitude, elle s'était obstinée.

Elle se sentait mieux, tout d'un coup, réfugiée dans ses bras, le visage enfouit au creux de son épaule, inspirant son odeur boisée. Elle avait vaguement conscience de la présence de Sirius et Remus qui se tenaient près d'eux, maintenant à distance les Mangemorts encore en mesure de combattre.

« Ramène-la chez vous, James, on peut se passer de vous pour leur régler leur compte. » lança vivement Sirius.

Lily leva alors les yeux. Elle eut vaguement conscience du sang qui coulait sur la joue de son mari avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se trouvait dans une pièce trop blanche à son goût. Tout était confus dans son esprit si ce n'est…<p>

« James ! »

Elle se redressa brutalement et chancela aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, à la fin ?

Les bras familiers la retinrent dans son mouvement, l'aidant à se stabiliser.

« Calme-toi, Lily, je suis là. » murmura-t-il.

Effectivement, il se tenait près d'elle, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres. Le sang sur sa joue avait disparu, seule une coupure écarlate sur sa tempe confirmait qu'il avait été touché lors du combat.

« Tu as été touché ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Rien de bien méchant en ce qui me concerne, et toi, comment tu te sens ? »

Lily grimaça.

« Fatiguée, fébrile. »

James acquiesça, la fixant d'un air soucieux.

« Madame Pomfresh a soigné la coupure que tu avais au bras mais elle préférait attendre que tu reviennes à toi pour t'examiner plus en détail, pour essayer de comprendre la raison de ton évanouissement alors que cette blessure était totalement bénigne. »

Lily acquiesça, anxieuse.

« Tu resteras ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il sourit vaguement.

«- J'aimerai rester mais Dumbledore voulait me voir, pour que je lui fasse mon rapport sur ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission. Je lui ai promis de passer à son bureau dès que tu serais revenu à toi. Je voulais être sûr que tu ailles bien.

- Tu reviens rapidement alors ? »

Il rit légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Promis. Je ne m'attarderais pas. »

Sur ce, il se leva, quittant le bord du lit.

« Ah au fait, j'ai récupéré quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Il tira un objet de sa poche que Lily reconnu aussitôt : sa baguette. Elle eut un sourire.

«- Tu es un ange, commenta-t-elle.

- Tu en doutais encore ? plaisanta-t-il en posant l'item magique sur la table de chevet. Je t'aime, mon cœur, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement. Ménage-toi en m'attendant. »

* * *

><p>Lily fixait le plafond blanc, sous le choc. Elle revoyait encore l'expression amusée de l'infirmière en chef de l'école alors qu'elle lui décrivait ses soucis du moment. Un amusement qui avait perduré tout le temps où elle avait vérifié ses suppositions.<p>

_« Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous amuse ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme, agacée._

_L'infirmière la fixa avec intérêt._

_« Saute d'humeur, nausées, fatigue, malaises, sensibilité inhabituelle, énuméra-t-elle. Je suppose que votre couple se porte bien en ce moment, si je peux me permettre. »_

_Lily rougit. Pour ça, en effet, elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre._

_«- Mais, quel est le rapport avec… ?_

_- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas été… indisposée ce mois-ci. » insista patiemment Madame Pomfresh._

_Lily se figea, réalisant enfin où elle voulait en venir. Elle pâlit à cette pensée._

_« Oh… vous voulez dire que vous pensez que je suis… »_

_L'infirmière acquiesça._

_« Félicitation, Mrs Potter, vous êtes enceinte. »_

Et voilà qu'elle digérait la nouvelle. Enceinte… Elle était enceinte. Une petite vie qui se développait en elle. Une petite vie conçue par James et elle. Et elle l'avait mise en péril lors de cette mission…

Elle porta une main à son ventre. Rien ne laissait imaginer que… Et pourtant, les faits étaient là, elle avait exposé ce bébé en devenir à un danger mortel… Et si elle avait été touchée ? Et si elle avait perdu le bébé ? Et si… Elle était vraiment une mère indigne… Et puis donner la vie à un enfant dans le contexte actuel… Elle se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Ils n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet… Elle y avait déjà pensé, bien sûr, mais jamais elle n'avait tenté de demander son opinion sur la question à son mari. Et s'il estimait que ce n'était pas le moment ? Ou qu'il n'en voulait pas ?

Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle devrait lui en parler dès que possible. Mais…un bébé… cela représentait une sacrée responsabilité. Et cela impliquait d'éviter à l'avenir toute situations susceptibles de le mettre en danger. Donc fini les missions sur le terrain. Fini les duels et autres situations périlleuses. Ca, pour ça, au moins, James ne s'en plaindrait pas… Mais elle, supporterait-elle de rester à la maison, à attendre ses retours de mission ?

En tout cas, elle n'eut guère l'occasion de s'attarder sur la question car, il choisit cet instant pour revenir, l'air préoccupé. Lily blêmit. Comment allait-elle le lui annoncer ? Il haussa un sourcil alors que Madame Pomfresh l'accueillait d'un large sourire amusé.

« Euh… j'ai dû manquer un épisode, commenta-t-il en la rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

«- Elle est comme ça depuis une heure, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

- J'en déduis que tu n'as rien de grave, alors, reprit-il avec un sourire engageant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

- Apparemment, ça l'amuse. » marmonna Lily en jouant machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux qui n'échappa pas à son mari.

Il se rembrunit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, Lily ? » demanda-t-il, calmement en la fixant d'un air grave.

Lily se mordit les lèvres et voulu détourner les yeux mais il anticipa son geste, bloquant son menton d'une main, pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard.

« Selon elle, je ne serais pas réellement malade. Ce… Ce serait lié à notre vie conjugale. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Lily grimaça, cherchant à fuir, inutilement puisqu'il lui maintenait toujours le menton, son regard inquisiteur.

« Je…je suis enceinte. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle le vit se raidir, lui indiquant qu'il avait entendu ses propos.

« Quoi ? »

Lily inspira.

« Je suis enceinte. » répéta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Il relâcha sa prise sur son menton et se contenta de la fixer, bouche bée. Puis son expression changea, se faisant impassible. Lily tressaillit, cherchant à percer une quelconque émotion dans le regard, d'habitude si expressif, de son compagnon.

« Je…je sais que nous n'avions pas réellement abordé ce sujet jusqu'à présent et que cette nouvelle tombe mal mais…James, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, je ne supporte pas ton silence, de ne pas savoir ce que… »

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'il posait un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Mais, et le sort que tu utilisais ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

Lily blêmit. Oui, elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir utilisé correctement, ou alors…

«- Je…j'ai dû oublier, une fois, marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix défaite. Je suis désolée, je…

- Désolée ? répéta-t-il. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, Lily, reprit-il. Seulement, pour l'instant, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que… Whoa… C'est dingue ! »

Lily écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'une multitude d'expression se succédaient sur les traits de son mari, animant enfin ses yeux noisette.

« Si je m'attendais à ça…, murmura-t-il en la détaillant du regard, s'attardant instinctivement sur son ventre encore plat. Tu portes notre enfant… »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il la fixa encore un instant, la jaugeant à nouveau du regard puis il eut un large sourire.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement en l'attirant à lui, l'enlaçant étroitement.

Lily se détendit, prenant conscience qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque là. Il accueillait plutôt bien la nouvelle, finalement.

«- Mais, dans le contexte actuel, tenta-t-elle malgré tout. Tu ne penses pas que…

- Raison de plus. La vie continue, même si les temps sont durs, et quoi de mieux qu'une vie nouvelle pour montrer à Voldemort qu'il ne nous empêchera jamais, quoi qu'il fasse, de profiter des joies de la vie… »

Lily eut un timide sourire.

« Alors…on va être parents ? »

James rit avant de l'embrasser.

« On dirait que c'est partit pour, acquiesça-t-il en s'écartant. Et que je vais avoir enfin une bonne raison de te garder à la maison lors des prochaines missions de l'Ordre… »

Lily grimaça mais acquiesça malgré tout.

« Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui pris la main, la serrant doucement.

« Et tu te met aussi en danger, rappela-t-il. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Si tu t'étais évanouit avant notre arrivée… »

Lily blêmit, préférant ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pû se produire. Elle porta machinalement sa main libre à son ventre. James sourit à son geste.

« Tu feras une maman super, Lily, commenta-t-il avec tendresse. Je suis certain que tu sauras prendre les meilleures décisions, pour votre bien à tous les deux. »

Elle eut un timide sourire.

« Mais on aura aussi besoin de son papa, tous les deux. » observa-t-elle posément en le fixant.

Il soutint son regard un long moment puis soupira.

«- Lily…

- Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter à chaque fois que, toi, tu seras envoyé sur je ne sais quelle mission, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Et si, pire que tout, tu ne revenais pas ? Notre enfant ne connaîtrait même pas son père…

- Lily…

- James, s'il te plaît. »

Elle le fixa, suppliante. Il soutint son regard un instant et se rembrunit, détournant le regard. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira.

« Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore, concéda-t-il. Je ferais ce qui sera le mieux, pour toi, pour cet enfant et pour notre sécurité, à tous les trois. »

Lily continua à le fixer, peu satisfaite par sa réponse, même s'il avait reconnu implicitement qu'il acceptait l'idée de renoncer aux missions périlleuses, tout comme elle. Pour une fois, elle avait envie d'être égoïste… Même si elle se sentait mal à cette perspective.

* * *

><p>Et la chance était revenue, une fois de plus. James avait finalement choisi de rester auprès d'elle après avoir, pour la énième fois, dû la rattraper pour lui éviter une chute dans les escaliers. Et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux. Sa grossesse se passait bien, les Maraudeurs étaient aux petits soins pour elle, les maladresses s'étaient espacées pour finalement cesser totalement, en même temps que s'épanouissait la petite vie qu'ils avaient engendré. Et elle était plus choyée que jamais ! Que demander de plus ? Dans ces moments-là, elle était prête à accepter ces jours où tout semblait se liguer contre elle, rien que pour mieux apprécier ceux qui suivaient ces périodes plus troubles.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un petit one-shot que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête, entre deux pannes d'inspiration sur mes autres fics.<p>

Ceci dit, s'il y a des lecteurs qui suivent Comme avant et/ou 2 mondes, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'après un moment de démotivation totale, je m'y suis remise )


End file.
